Mass Destruction
by Miss Uncaring
Summary: How this turned into KaixHil at the end, I'll never know. Everyone thinks she's just a mundane, boring, ordinary girl. How wrong they are...
1. Rhyla

Disclaimer: Everything is legal if it's unofficial, and that's what this is.

A/N: Hi, um… this first chapter isn't really a chapter it's just kind of an introduction. But if I get reviews I'll put the rest of it up.

Hi,

My name's Kim. My friends think I'm an average, ordinary, mundane teenage girl. That's not true. It's my cover. My real name is Kim but my cover is known as Hillary and, to be honest, I keep forgetting it's only my cover name.

I work for a company called Rhyla. It's the main base of the biggest terrorist organisation in the world and also does jobs world-wide but the main base just so happens to be in Japan. I only work for it because my father is the boss. All civilians think he's dead. He actually faked it, even my own mother thinks he's dead.

I've been working for Rhyla for a year now. I do loads of fieldwork and do different operations, some are solo and others are small groups of people. Some of them require me to pretend to fall in love with a guy and kill him. Most of them are just for a night but some are for a few days. I don't know how many more times I can put a gun to someone.

My 'friends' think they know me. In reality they know nothing. All this time I've been living a lie. No one outside Rhyla knows the real me. My cover is this really fun, emotional, teachers' pet. I'm nothing like that in reality. Really, I'm dead serious and as shallow as a toddler's paddling pool. I want to change my cover to a sportier girl. I can't though because they know my cover too well now.

The training for Rhlya takes up to five weeks and requires many different training categories such as acting, shooting, hand to hand combat and worst case scenarios and you have to get a certain score on each one to pass as an operative. Because I'm a girl I, along with every other female operative, have to do different things from the male ones such as using your femininity to get what you want, in other words, seduction.

Once the fieldworkers have completed training we have to come up with a main cover. This name you have to use with friends and family outside Rhyla. This was where I found my real name was Kim. All my life I thought it was Hillary, but it's not. We are given a list of particulars we have to come up with and, for two weeks, have to use the cover to get used to it.

There is another cover we have to use but that's only ever used for operations and are different for each one but that's someone else's job.

Before we are sent onto the field we have to learn the tricks of the trade. For this we are taught things like, how to crack a safe, pick a lock, and even forcing the enemy to do things we can't such as using retina scans etc.

When our training is complete we are given our official weapon, which is usually a handgun, and have our main cover's name engraved on it.

The inside people last longer but are still important. They are jobs like make up, combat training, assault courses, the works.

This job is no joke. You go out there to break the law and try not to get caught or have your identity found out. It is a death penalty for us if we're ever found out, we hardly ever are but it does happen very occasionally. During the training we have to swear on the bible that we reveal nothing about Rhyla no matter how bad the threat. To avoid this we are given suicide pills so they don't make us talk because we are supposed to use them before they have the chance.

In this job your life is stripped down to the bone, and I mean right down. We have to give usual details such as allergies etc. but also we have to give all the info we have on everyone we know, past relationships or people you talk to over the Internet. Basically, everyone you keep or kept in contact with.

If there's no operation going on for you you can train in one of the gyms, do the assault courses or do the combat training with another operative. For some operations there are one off things we have to learn so one of the inside people goes over it briefly with you. All the training you do can help outside Rhyla as well. So it's very helpful.

For each successful operation we are given money. For small ones we are given only about the equivalent of 50 to 100 dollars but some big jobs can be worth anywhere up to 1000.

If the unthinkable should happen I am now able to take full control of Rhyla. I don't want ever want that to happen. I'm happy with the fieldwork. I guess the only reason I do it is because… the thrill of knowing you could be caught during any mission. It's the only thing that makes me happy. The rush is what makes me happy. It's the only thing that does.

Kim

I don't know why I made this like a diary entry but I needed to give people the information before I started the proper story that is if I do. Ciao!

P.S. Please R&R!


	2. Excuses

I decided to put up the rest early cuz kai/hilary all the way reviewed for it. Ciao!

Hillary stood by the river with the others under the bridge. She was standing up watching the river. It didn't do anything of course but it helped her to think if she just stared into space, and that was what she'd chosen to stare at.

_Why this life?_ she thought. _Why do I have to live this constant lie?_

The vibrating of her phone broke her from the daze.

She checked it and the number was tagged as "Sim". You had to be careful of the most unlikely things in her job.

"Hello," she said.

"Are you free to talk?" was the reply.

"Just a sec." She walked away from the others. "What's up?"

"You've got a new operation for tomorrow," the reply was.

"Tomorrow?" she asked. "I've got a tournament match tomorrow."

She heard the man on the other end sigh. "When you joined Rhyla you made a certain commitment. If you want to do things like that do it in your free time. Oh, and you do know that any operative who fails to at least attempt an operation is decommissioned? If you do chose to do the mission then it's business as usual. Come here and JJ and Sam will brief you on the mission."

Hillary sighed. "I'll see what I can do," she said finally. "But he's going to ask why I'm missing the match."

"Just make up a lie," was the simple reply.

She became slightly agitated. "Dad, he knows whether I'm telling the truth or not."

"You listen to me Hillary," her father began angrily. "Under no condition whatsoever are you or any operative allowed to give out classified information to a member of the general public."

"Then what can I say?" she asked desperately. "It's your organization. You come up with a lie…" The phone went dead.

_Great _she thought. _What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him the truth. I'm blown and Rhyla"s blown if I tell him the truth._ She remembered how one of her friends said Kai was a gangster wannabe. _If he were then he'd be jealous. Wouldn't he? I'll ask him later. At least then if I have to tell him the others won't know a thing about Rhlya._

When they were back at the dojo and the others went inside leaving Hillary and Kai alone was when she decided to ask him.

"Kai, can I ask you something," Hillary began, "It's about tomorrow's match."

He shrugged. "I guess."

_You won't be acting like that if I tell you about the real reason why I'm missing it_ she thought angrily. She seemed to hesitate.

"I can't go," she said finally.

"And that's because?" he asked monotonously.

She sighed. No lie came to her. She decided to tell him the truth, but still telling him as little as possible. "Do you know what Rhyla is?"

"Yes," he replied uncertainly having no idea what she was going to say next.

"My father owns it, so I have to work for it. I've got an illega… an operation tomorrow." She stopped. She'd done it. She'd told him nothing about her cover and nothing important about Rhyla.

He looked shocked. "Hillary, I had no idea," was all he could manage to say.

She looked slightly angry. "And I have no idea why I just told you because now you can turn me in and…"

He shushed her. "As if I'd do that."

"Err, yeah."

"You're my friend. I'd never do that to you," he told her. She recognized his tone of voice.

"You're jealous aren't you?" she asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," he told her.

She laughed slightly. "So, can I miss the match tomorrow?"

He nodded. She smiled and went to leave but stopped just outside the entrance.

"Oh yeah, Kai, thanks." She then left.

_Why is that always so easy to do? _She asked herself as she walked down the street.


	3. Operation No1

_I would have thought he'd ask for a place_ Hillary thought as she walked down the street the next day. His unspoken words seemed to go round her head. "No place, no operation". She had to admit that he would have been an asset to Rhyla but… she was the best at fieldwork, you had to admit, and she didn't want him to show her up.

She stopped outside a large building and glanced around suspiciously making sure that no one had followed her.

She took out a key and went inside the building.

The two guards greeted her.

"Hillary," one greeted her nodding.

"Max," she replied.

In Rhyla one of the things the fieldworkers had to do was use their main cover that you use with friends. They knew each others" real names but you had to use your main cover name at all times. The inside people didn't, as they didn't need covers.

As she reached the other side of the wide, dark-blue-tiled hallway she heard her father speak to her.

"And you told him?" he asked. She didn't turn around to face him but still stopped.

"I told him that I had something important to do," she told him. "Which is very brief, but still true. There are many explanations for that."

The story checked out and she headed straight to room B1.

"Okay, here's your objective and your cover," one of the two men who were standing in front of her told her and he handed her a brown folder.

"Thanks JJ," Hillary told him and left.

She then sat down on a bench in the hallway and scanned it quickly.

She had to pose as a girl called Sophie and pretend to fall in love for the night with this man called Steve.

_Great_ she thought. _Just what I need. Another falling in love operation._

She sighed and went to have her make up done. She had to look her very best for this operation, as she had to be undercover at a very posh party.

Once she'd had her make up and clothing done she went to the armory to get her gun.

She walked upstairs and went to room B4. She wanted to talk to the man in charge of the guns, Scott, but he also did the shooting for the training and was currently working with a new recruit so she decided to leave them.

She scanned the wall where all of the armaments were kept until she spotted her sky-blue handgun.

She picked it up and checked the name "Hillary". It was hers so she loaded it and left.

/ I'm making this operation dead short

For this mission she had to pretend to fall in love with someone but then end up killing a lot of people with a set device.

_I hate these falling in love missions _Hillary thought as she walked down the slowly darkening street.

"You all right Hil?" her fellow operative asked.

She had to go with Catherine so she didn't look out of place.

"Fine," she replied as they entered the doorway of a small building.

The two bought some drinks and sat at a table chatting until a black-haired man approached them and began to chat "Hillary" up.

"I'm Sophie," she told him smiling, knowing full well that this was the man she needed for the operation.

She touched the collar of his shirt and, unknown to him, planted a tiny device into it.

"Sarah and I have to freshen up," she told him and the two under cover agents walked away.

Making sure he wasn't watching, they casually walked outside.

When they were at a safe distance they heard a loud bang from inside the building.

"What happened?" Hillary asked sounding shocked as the two agents turned to look at the building and people began to run out screaming.

"I don't know," Catherine told her but the two still walked off casually.


	4. Operation No2

Hillary stood in her father's office. He had his back to her and was looking out of the window behind his desk. She stood by the door.

Her father had asked to see her about a top-secret operation. That was all she knew.

"Hillary," her father began finally turning to look at her. "I've asked you here for a top-secret operation as you may well know."

She nodded uncertainly.

Her father suddenly took out a small, clear cylinder containing a light blue liquid from a drawer in his desk.

"This is what I like to call rage," he told her. "When you are infected you get seriously angry and lose control." He trailed off.

A look of horror came across her face. "I'm not using that on anyone."

"I want you to take part in an upcoming competition taking place tomorrow and battle Tyson but use it on Dragoon. So you see, you won't use it on someone, you'll use it on something," he continued.

Hillary shook her head slowly. "No," she told him. "I can't do it."

"Do you want to be decommissioned?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I just don't want to turn on my friends."

"They won't know," he told her. "I'm going to put this in a bit chip which you can use, your bitbeast will be called Rage," he told her. "But when you play Tyson in the finals you'll make it look like an accident. Do you hear me?"

She hesitated, still not believing his words but eventually nodded.

"Good," he told her. "I've found a team that's one player short. You can play for them. I'll make it a fix that you play Tyson."

She nodded again and left.

I can't do that to them she thought as she walked home. I just can't. They won't know it's me though so I'll feel slightly better. Not much though.

/ I'm skipping to the finals here

During the finals the Blade Breakers were playing a team called "Damage".

They'd played two matches already but were drawing. Ray had beaten a boy called Matt and Max had lost to a girl called Maria.

"And, for the decider of this tie it's," Bradd Best's voice boomed over the tanoy.

_Kim versus Tyson_ Kim / Hillary mimicked in her head. _Kim versus Tyson._

"Kim versus… Kai," he continued. Kim was panic-stricken.

_Shit_ she thought.

"You said you'd fixed it to Tyson," she told her father angrily through the earpiece.

"Oops, it must have slipped my mind," he told her sarcastically. "What's wrong with Kai anyway? It's better if Dranzer gets it."

"Fine," she replied angrily turning it off.

Because she wasn't supposed to be under cover at all, even with her main cover because they'd immediately recognize her, this was Kim's only operation that she had to be… herself.

She was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms, a plain dark-blue tee that said Adidas on the front in light-blue letters that was covered with a zipped up purple jacket.

Her hair was different too. It was its usual colour except completely straight and the bottom, which flicked out, was died temporarily red.

Kim unwillingly stood up.

_Make it look like an accident_ she thought to herself. _He'll never know you did it. I've never played Kai in a match that actually meant something before. I'd hoped that I'd never have to_.

She'd reached the dish and had her jet-black blade in hand.

_This is my job, my life, my destiny_ she thought.

"You ready?" he asked fiercely.

Kim paused for effect. "I was born ready," she told him monotonously fighting back her anxiety to tell him everything. No! She couldn't. If she did then everyone would know. She'd be brought in and then… She couldn't bear to think of the consequences. This job was her life, and she knew she could never go back.

They launched quickly and Kim decided to get it over and done with.

"Rage!" she commanded.

_Why does she look so familiar?_ Kai thought.

Kai was confused but still decided to finish her off as quick as he could.

"Dranzer!" he commanded.

Kim grinned slightly. "Perfect," she muttered. "Rage!"

Thick, blue gas appeared from her blade.

"What?" she asked.

Within about fifteen to twenty seconds Dranzer stopped in its place.

"Dranzer?" Kai asked.

Cuts began to appear on Dranzer and it began to spit out blood. / Or the bitbeast equivalent Then it began to go crazy and attack everything including Kai himself.

_Now I know why it's called rage_ Kim thought.

"What?" Kim asked "pretending" to be confused. "Rage? How? Why?"

She charged at Kai's blade and it stopped so Dranzer was forced to return into it.

"Dranzer?" Kai asked, clearly upset.

Kim collected her blade acting confused.

She began to walk away from him.

"I'm so sorry Kai," she whispered.

The crowd was silent.

"How could you do that Kim?" Sam asked angrily when they were in the locker room. "That was so uncalled for. I can't believe they let you get away with that."

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear," she told him. So what if she lied? She was never religious anyway.

_God would have to at least be a drug dealer to create a world this bad_ she thought.

"So what happened?" Maria asked.

"I don't know," Kim lied. "Rage must have done it. Anyway, I've got to do something." She then stood up and left.

I've got the next chapter but people are making different suggestions so I'm going to see which outcome (in my reviews) is wanted the most. Or just look in my profile and email me if youjust want me to put it up anyway because I can change it.Please R&R to get your way because I am writing this for you. Ciao!


	5. Confessions

Hilary sat on one of the benches in the Rhyla hallway. Thinking about everything she had done and every consequence she would have to pay for it.

_Right now the death penalty doesn't sound so bad _she thought. _If only I could help him. I could reverse the effects and he'll trust me. Hey wait, he doesn't even know I did it. If I tell him I did then maybe he will. What am I thinking? He'll never trust me after what I've done, even if I do reverse the effects. But I'll just have to try._

She stood up and headed for B7, also known as the lab. The room was empty but a strange smell lingered in the air as it always had done. She walked over to metal container that held all chemicals, including explosive ones. She typed in the code, 69374, and it opened with a satisfying click. She read the labels until she found one called RR (Rage Reversal). Unlike Rage itself it was bright red.

"Well, well, I think your emotions have got the better of you." A voice behind her suddenly made her jump and she spun around quickly. Her father was standing there, alone. He smiled briefly when he noticed the cylinder in her hand. "Maybe you should tell me about things like this. Tell me, why exactly are you doing things like this without my knowledge?"

She knew what answer he expected, but she didn't want to say it, even though she'd have to eventually.

"I…" she began hesitantly. Her father closed the door behind him. Silence.

"Say it Hilary," he told her. "Say those three words and I'll let you go."

"I…" she still couldn't say. She sighed and bowed her head. More silence. She looked up at him again. "I love him."

Majorly sorry this chapter is so short but I had to end it like that. Byes. Plz R&R!


	6. For The Better?

A/N: Kai may say she's a bitch in this chapter but that soon changes…

She walked down the street alone. She'd had enough. Despite having to do everything that's wrong she had to admit to something she'd never admitted to herself. It was getting darker and colder. The streets were empty. She shivered. She had finally arrived where she was heading for. She jumped up onto the wall with no effort and sat there, listening. The Blade Breakers were still training. This was an advantage, in a way. She jumped back down and went in casually through the entrance. They were too busy training to notice her.

"Where were you all day?" Tyson suddenly asked her.

"Grounded," she replied quickly without hesitation.

_Smooth _she thought. _But in a way it is true._

"It was me," she suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Tyson asked.

" 'Kim' was me," she confessed. She wanted to say it so she'd never have to say it again. "I know you'll never trust me again, and I'm not supposed to be here…"

"You bitch, I never should have trusted you in the first place," Kai told her angrily.

_And what did I just say about him a few minutes ago? _She asked herself. She tried to keep calm.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to, I didn't do it because I felt like it," she began. "I was told what I had to do and I was told the consequence if I didn't do it. But even though I know you won't trust me I can give you the cure. Here." She gave it to Kai. "Do with it what you want." She then ran off.

At Rhyla 

She walked down the empty corridor and stayed as quite as possible.

"Well, it seems you've let your emotions get in the way of your job," she heard her father say from behind her that made her jump. She didn't turn round or even speak. "Regardless of the consequences you still did what your heart told you. Correct?"

"Yes," she responded quietly.

"And?" he asked.

"And I put myself and my job and Rhyla at risk," she continued.

_If only my dad was like every other dad _she thought to herself. _Nice and kind to his children, not make them suffer for admitting things they can't do anything, not a terrorist…_ _Boy wouldn't that be strange._

"You're on thin ice Hilary," he warned her.

_That sounds like something normal dads would say but it doesn't mean the same thing _she thought.

"I know," she told him. "I just came back to tell you…" Silence.

"Yes?" he asked. He didn't expect the answer to this at all.

"I quit," she told him confidently, finally turning to face him.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"You heard me, you may be my father but you're also my boss, and I'm saying to my boss that I quit," she told him, sounding slightly angry.

"Is that so?" he asked, he didn't expect this nor want this. "I trust you know where the door is. Go." She walked away from him, confused by his reaction. "Although, even though you are my daughter," She stopped to hear what he was about to say. He took out a gun and pointed it at her, waiting for her to turn round. "And are of my flesh and blood, you are still as dangerous to this company if you are released." She turned around as he said this.

_Well this is something new _she thought.

She closed her eyes.

There was a bang.

She awaited pain.

Nothing.

Silence.

She opened her eyes. Her father lay there motionless, the gun in his hand. She looked down at him.

"I wish I could feel sorry for you," she whispered and she ran off, through the doors, and out onto the street.


	7. Friends or More?

She kept running, she didn't want to stop. She just wanted to get away from that place. She eventually stopped in the park and sat down on a park bench, her head in her hands.

_Well this has been a weird day _she commented to herself. _I betray my friends, I have to admit something that I'd never admit to myself. My father slash boss gets shot, a suicide or not. It's times like these I wish I was normal._

She suddenly realised that she wasn't alone. She looked up although she knew who it was already.

"Hi Kai," she said drearily. "You're here to kill me, right?"

"No," he told her simply. "I'm here to thank you."

_Did I hear that right?_ She asked herself, confused.

"You mean you used it?" she asked. He nodded. "But… Why did you trust me?"  
"Because of what you said," he told her. "And because…" he seemed to hesitate but she still waited.

_Is he going to say it? _She asked herself. She wasn't expecting him to. _No, he's not like that. Even if he did he wouldn't admit it, right?_

"I love you."

_No way_ she told herself. She smiled to herself, stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered and then realised something. "But what about what you said earlier?" She looked up at him.

"It doesn't matter if you are a bitch, the important thing is that you're my bitch."

At Rhyla 

_I was definitely right _she thought to herself as she stood in the hallway and watched as her father's body was moved. _One weird day, and I think it's about to get weirder._

"Hilary?" she heard someone ask from behind her.

"Hi Maria," she said drearily. "What's up?"

"You're in love," she replied simply.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're in love," she repeated, smiling at her slightly.

"I am not," she protested, blushing slightly.

"It's all right, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Maria told her.

"Can we talk about something else please?" she asked.

"Fine," she told her. "Oh yeah, you're the heir aren't you?"

"Was," she corrected her.

"What?" she asked.

"I was the heir, but since my father's dead then that means…" she began but was interrupted by someone.

"No you're not," a man said who was standing in front of her. "You're unfit to do so."

"But he said…" she began to protest.

"Yes, but he wasn't planning to die today, was he?" he asked sarcastically. "Forget it, you're too young to control something as big as this."

"Actually," someone said from behind him, she seemed to hesitate. "He did plan to die today."

"What?" Hilary asked.

"It was a suicide," the woman told her.

"He planned for me to be too tied down with Rhyla so I couldn't let anything get in the way," she said to herself.

"You're forgetting rule 7.7B, which clearly states that no one under the age of 18 is allowed to control Rhyla," the man told them.

_Did he memorize that thing?_ Hilary asked herself. _Man, I didn't even bother to read it._

"One word," Maria began. "So? We don't care about the rules."

"But what makes you think that a worldwide company would listen to some kid?" he asked.

"She may be many things but she is no kid," Maria told him angrily.

"No, he's right," Hilary told her. "I don't want the job anyway, I'll stick to the fieldwork thanks."

"Whoa, you're sure?" Maria asked her, confused by her sudden response.

"Yes," she replied.

"But then who should take over?" Maria asked her.

"You guys have a vote but as my only order of business as boss I say I'm leaving," she told them as she walked away from them.

Plz R&R! And there is a sequel already up!


End file.
